


Pillow talk

by LumiNQuill



Series: Rumir Oneshots [3]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Adorable, Bad Jokes, Cute, Fireplaces, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pillow Talk, Porridge is big, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Amir, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiNQuill/pseuds/LumiNQuill
Summary: “Babe?” Amir said again, this time a bit worried.Rupert slowly sat up, looked over towards Amir with a serious expression and said in the flattest most monotone voice: “If we trim Fitzroy’s fur like a lion’s, will the other dogs look at him as a royal?”-Conversations late at night can take some funny turns.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: Rumir Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Pillow talk

Rupert stepped around a sleeping porridge and let himself flop down on the king-size bed, looking forward to a good night’s sleep. Amir made a vague grumbling noise from under the covers when the mattress bounced. Rupert tugged on the blanket, but Amir had woken up and grabbed it. He sat up to look Rupert in the eye with a mischievous albeit sleepy grin. Rupert tugged again, annoyance briefly passing his face before he chuckled. Amir gave in, and they laid down facing each other. The day had been long for both of them, and Amir’s eyes were fluttering closed again when Rupert asked him something.

“Hey Amir, you know what’s cool?”

Amir opened an eye and looked at Rupert expectantly.

“Porridge,” Rupert pointed at the not-so-baby-dragon lying curled up opposite to their bed “will be big enough to fly on soon.”

He looked back at Amir, who was smiling now.

“I know,” he said “it would make travel so much easier.”

Rupert giggled “Not like _thaaat_ , I meant like fun! It's going to be funnnnn.”

“Or like that, sure, if you wanna. Now let’s go to sleep please?”

“Neverrrr!!”

Rupert threw his hands in the air, or at least attempted to, but Amir quickly smacked them down and wrapped Rupert in a hug. They flopped around for a moment until Amir started rubbing circles on his back and mumbled ‘sleep.’ Rupert giggled, and Amir smirked before feeling around with his other hand for Rupert’s, and with their hands clutched in between them they fell asleep.

-

Rupert woke up from a weird grumbling sound. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. It was still dark out. Amir was sleeping peacefully, seemingly not disturbed by the weird sound. Rupert sat up to look for possible dangers but was hit with a puff of air. Porridge had moved in his sleep, and his head was now next to the kings’ bed. He heard the sound again, and Rupert realized it was the dragon snoring. He tapped him on the head, softly, and whispered.

“Porri, wake up. You’re sleeping very noisily.”

One chestnut colored eye opened, and the pupil focused on Rupert. He licked his hand affectionately, and moved around, his back leaning against their bed. Rupert laid back down, and soon saw the dragon’s ribcage begin to move in a slow pattern. 

Rupert felt movement behind him, and was about to turn around when Amir snaked an arm around him and pulled him close, burying his face in the back of Rupert’s neck and making Rupert squeak. 

When Amir chuckled Rupert felt the breath on the back of his neck and blushed.

Neither of them spoke, relishing in the sweet silence, with the occasional sounds of their breathing and heartbeats.

At some point Amir moved the hand that he had wrapped around Rupert’s chest up to his face, softly caressing his features, his fingers trailed over Rupert’s warm cheeks to his eyebrows and traced the soft hairs there and massaged the part in between, making Rupert’s frown disappear.

“What are you thinking about.” Amir said sleepily, more like a statement than a question.  
  
Rupert shifted a little and moved his legs back so they tangled with Amir’s. But said nothing, Amir felt the brows furrow again under his finger.

“Babe?” Amir said again, this time a bit worried.

Rupert slowly sat up, looked over towards Amir with a serious expression and said in the flattest most monotone voice: “If we trim Fitzroy’s fur like a lion’s, will the other dogs look at him as a royal?”

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, before Amir grabbed a pillow and smacked Rupert over the head, making him topple of the bed.

“What the heck Rupert?!” Amir chuckled a little as he looked down at the flailing man who somehow managed to take the bed covers with him. “I thought it was something super serious!”

When Rupert finally flipped the covers of his head he grinned up at Amir. “I’m just saying! They might disrespect him if we don’t, we don’t know what dogs say to each other!”

“It doesn’t matter! It’s a dog!” Amir chuckled, “You ruined the mood _and_ I’m wide awake now. Get back in here.”

Rupert didn’t need to be told twice and scrambled back into bed with the blankets in his arms.

“A lion is a big _cat_ anyway so it wouldn’t work if you did.” Amir finally said.

Amir just heard a soft ‘oh yeah.’

-

“Rupert?” Amir whispered in the darkness, the only light source were the small embers that were left in the fireplace. The reddish glow illuminated his features beautifully.

“Rupert?” Amir whispered after a while again when no answer came. “Are you sleeping?”

Rupert’s silhouette rose and fell with his slow breaths, indicating that he was in a deep slumber.

Amir’s eyes wandered over Rupert’s face, drinking in every detail about him and Amir couldn’t help but stare at his soft pink lips and adorable nose that crooked just a little bit to the left, and those small freckles of his that matched his hazel-brown eyes perfectly every time they were shone on by rays of sunlight. Did he always have freckles there? Amir found new things to love about his husband every day.

He smiled, overwhelmed by the wave of love that washed over him.

He reached over and stroked a loose piece of hair out of his lover’s face, then rested his palm on Rupert’s cheek. His thumb stroked over Rupert’s eyelash, and it fluttered open. Rupert’s eyes met Amir’s, which held so much affection in them.

“God, I love you so much.” Amir said and kissed Rupert’s lips softly.

“I love you too.” Rupert groaned sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> FEAR NOT!  
> We're back on our bullshit and we hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you'd like to give us some constructive criticism leave a comment and maybe a kudos?
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LumiNQuill  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quilllumi


End file.
